1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flashlight having a flashlight head and an electrically conducting battery chamber. More specifically, it relates to a flashlight which provides a wave spring to make an electrical connection between the battery chamber and the flashlight head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of flashlights are known in the art. The method used by many flashlight manufacturers to complete an electrical circuit is as follows. The batteries are inserted into a tube like battery chamber which is typical either completely formed of an electrically conducting metal or has a conducting member provided therein to provide an electrical connection from a negative terminal to the flashlight head. The flashlight head is also either completely formed of an electrically conducting metal or has a conducting member provided therein to provide an electrical connection from a negative terminal to a light emitting element. If the tube like chamber is permanently connected to the flashlight head then a cap is screwed onto the chamber. In some cases the chamber is closed at one end and the chamber itself is screwed into the flashlight head. In either case, the threaded portions of both metal pieces (the chamber and the head) are used to make an electrical connection. Because of variations between minor and major diameter threads of the two mating surfaces and intermittent connection may result causing the light to flicker. Such a connection is believed to be unreliable and an improved design is needed.